Risika's Fledgling
by Risika Tygora
Summary: When Serali (Sara Hernandez) is turned, she is a little iffy about it at first, but then realizes that it isn't all that bad. Risika is happy, too, because she fainally has someone to love after all those years. But what will Aubrey do when he finds out?
1. A New Mother

Risika's Fledgling

Chapter 1 – A New Mother

When Sara woke up, she thought that it had all been a dream. It was not a dream, however, for she realized that she should have been able to recall a dream more vividly that she could remember the previous night. The night before was nothing more than a blur right now. She was in a small, dark room. It was night again, but the room was made even darker by the black-out curtains that hung in front of the windows. Despite that, she could see as clearly as though she had a cat's night vision. A voice in the back of her head told her that she should not be able to see that well. Her hearing and sense of smell were more acute, too. She could smell the scent of an Italian restaurant from a half a mile away, even through the glass of the windows. She could also hear the slightest creak of the floor as someone walked up the stairs towards the room. Her pen-pal, Jessica, had told her about the vampires she writes about in her stories, how they could do everything that Sara was doing right now. She refused to believe that she was dead, but she didn't care whether or not she had lost her "immortal soul" as Pastor Kathy had called it. She had never had that much faith; she had only gone to the services because she liked to sing. She would sing to calm herself down, or cheer herself up. Well, she needed that right now, so she took a deep breath to sing one of her favorites, "How the Moon Must Feel," from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. As she did so, a sharp pain in the center of her chest forced her to the floor. It was not until then that she realized that while she had been pondering what had happened to her, she had not been breathing. The door opened and a young woman, not too much older than Sara herself, glided in and helped her up, then sat her on the bed.

"It will stop hurting in a moment, child," a gentle voice said.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Sara whimpered.

"You have not needed to breathe for quite a few hours now," the voice said. "How is it now?"

"Better," Sara answered.

Then she looked up at the woman. She was as pale as the winter sky during a snowfall. Her eyes were that of a tiger, they looked a lot like Madam Hooch's eyes in the first Harry Potter. The woman's hair was even tiger-striped. She looked kind enough, though scary at the same time.

"Who are you?" Sara asked of her.

"My name is Risika," the woman stated. "If you will relax, I will tell you everything that you need to know. I will teach you everything I know and you will be strong."

"What happened to me?"

"I have changed you, Serali, now you are one of my kind."

"What is your kind?"

"You are a vampire. I was changed when I was not much older than you are now. I was seventeen, and I lived in this town over three hundred years ago. I resented what I had become, mainly because I feared that I was doomed to eternal damnation."

"Where are we now?"

"In a town called Concord in Massachusetts."

"But-but I live in San Francisco."

"I know that, I have brought you here to teach you. Is your pain nearly gone, Serali?"

"Yes. Why do you keep calling me that? My name's Sara Hernandez."

"I am your vampiric mother. I know that I did not give birth to you, but I have changed you into what you now are. My blood mother named me, so I have named you."

"Do I have to kill people? I get really queasy at the sight of blood."

"It is what you must do to survive, don't worry, you'll get used to it. Come with me, you must be hungry."

And that is how it began, Risika with a new person in her life, her only thing to love (a good thing for her, especially after what happened to Tora), and Serali, with a new mother and the adventure that she had so often dreamt of.

Thanks for reading this, please tell me what you thought of it. I'm planning on bringing Aubrey into it at some point and we can all guess what he is going to do. Let me know about anything else you think I should add to it.

I'm not going to bother with defining aura, seeing as everyone who has read the book should know what it is.

Chapter 2:

The next week went by rather smoothly for Serali, until, that is, Risika took her into Ambrosia for the first time. The dimly lit room was full of other vampires, more than she could have imagined existed in one city. Even in New York, the city where the most strange events take place, she never expected so many. She was a fast learner, and by now, Risika had taught her how to shield her aura; therefore, no heads turned in their direction. None except for Jager's. He was sitting at the bar, still keeping his eyes green, as always. Risika greeted him warmly, and introduced Serali to him.

"He-hello, sir," she stammered.

"Sir?" he laughed. "Why, no one's called me 'sir' for years! Just call me Jager, or Uncle Jager, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Yes, si – I mean, Uncle Jager."

"Now, that's better," he turned to Risika. "Seen much of old Aubrey lately? I heard he's still quite angry about you beating him. There are even rumors flying around that he's planning to avenge that night."

"Let him try," she


	2. Uncle Jager

Chapter 2: Uncle Jager

The next week went by rather smoothly for Serali, until, that is, Risika took her into Ambrosia for the first time. The dimly lit room was full of other vampires, more than she could have imagined existed in one city. Even in New York, the city where the most strange events take place, she never expected so many. She was a fast learner, and by now, Risika had taught her how to shield her aura; therefore, no heads turned in their direction. None except for Jager's. He was sitting at the bar, still keeping his eyes green, as always. Risika greeted him warmly, and introduced Serali to him.

"He-hello, sir," she stammered.

"Sir?" he laughed. "Why, no one's called me 'sir' for years! Just call me Jager, or Uncle Jager, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Yes, si – I mean, Uncle Jager."

"Now, that's better," he turned to Risika. "Seen much of old Aubrey lately? I heard he's still quite angry about you beating him. There are even rumors flying around that he's planning to avenge that night."

"Let him try," she said icily. "He can not harm me now."

"If you say so," said Jager, looking over at Serali as though trying to give Risika a hint. Luckily, Serali was to busy looking around to notice.

"He already took Tora from me," said Risika in response. "I don't intend to let that happen again."

Then she turned away, beckoning for Serali to follow her. Jager's words had deeply disturbed her, however fearless she acted. She would need to everything she could to prevent Aubrey from ruining her life again.

Little did she know that a viper was coiled up in the shadows of the room, listening to every word.


	3. The Viper Strikes

Chapter 3: The Viper Strikes

Aubrey slithered out the door after Risika and her new fledgling. He was angry as anything at Risika, even though it had been a year since his defeat. His eyes were fixed on the new vampire. He had never seen the girl before, but she couldn't have been around for long, she was still getting used to her power. He hissed a laugh. Risika heard him and turned, looking around for the source of the sound. To his dismay, she soon found it and, looking down at the giant viper at her feet, frowned, and said to him, "Hello, Aubrey, it's been a while."

Then, without warning, she kicked the snake up against the wall. He never made contact, but stopped, suspended in midair, inches from it. Both of them looked to stare at Serali. Her hand was held up in a gentle gesture as though trying to pet a skittish deer, it was glowing blue, as were her eyes. Her hair was fluttering as though caught in the wind. An unnerved Risika went over to her daughter and touched her shoulder, rousing her from her trance. Serali shook her head as the snake floated back towards the ground and transformed back into Aubrey. As he stood, Risika pinned him against the wall, "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard you talking to Ather's brother," he said. "You have a new fledgling, Risika, one that I do not intend to leave alone!"

"Why, you sneaky little rat!" cried Risika, beginning to transform into a tiger. "You will not even get your chance."

As she reared up on her hind legs to strike, a voice she could not disobey made her transform back, "Risika, STOP!"

The voice was strange, it was both high-pitched and deep at the same time. Serali was yet again in the glowing trance, but the glow was red this time and her hands were at her sides. She looked very angry as she flung her arms out, pushing the two apart to opposite ends of the alley. Aubrey, not ready to cause any more trouble just yet, disappeared in front of his home, a good mile away. He was intrigued, those had not been vampiric powers, so the girl had to have had them since before she was turned. If he were to capture her instead of killing her, he would benefit greatly. His mind made up, he went inside as the sun began to rise.

Once they got back, Risika immediately put Serali to bed, but Serali couldn't sleep. She didn't know what had caused her to loose control or where she had gotten the powers from, but she did know that she needed to learn how to control them, and fast!


End file.
